


Elimination Chamber

by Firelizard46



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Injury, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelizard46/pseuds/Firelizard46
Summary: The Undertaker was dreading this match from the moment he had heard about it. He hoped his boyfriend, Jeff Hardy would get out of it without getting too injured. One-Shot





	Elimination Chamber

The Undertaker knew this match wouldn’t end well, whether he won or his boyfriend, Jeff Hardy, or even someone else. He knew his boyfriend would be hurt by the end of the match, he just hoped he would have been eliminated towards the beginning, so when Jeff was still in with Kozlov, Big Show, and Triple H at the same time, he became very angry and ready to be in the ring.

  
Watching Big Show ram Jeff into Triple H nearly gave him a heart attack, so when he was released, he headed straight at Big Show before attacking Kozlov and Triple H. He knew he had to attack Jeff as well but was glad Big Show stopped his chokeslam. The Undertaker regretted the kick he gave Jeff to the chest and hoped he would stay down while he quickly eliminated Kozlov.

  
Watching Jeff get slammed into the steal without being able to do anything, was the worst feeling Undertaker experienced in a long time, and then Big Show chased him onto the top of a chamber, so he quickly got up and attacked Big Show. Undertaker was extremely happy to see Big Show get eliminated but was dreading having to go against his boyfriend some more. He had hopes Triple H or someone would have eliminated him, so he didn’t have to fight him.

  
Damn, I won’t be able to celebrate with Jeff tonight, Undertaker thought when Triple H caused him to hit his privates on the rope. Undertaker forced himself to perform the tombstone on his boyfriend and eliminated him. He didn’t want to be stuck fighting just Jeff in the end. He just hoped Jeff would not be too angry with him for what he did. Undertaker wanted to end the match quickly, so he could go check on his boyfriend, but Triple H was not allowing him to end it.

  
I need to end this, Undertaker thought, seeing his boyfriend lying outside the ring.

  
I will not lose. I’m going to win this for you, Jeff, Undertaker thought, fighting with everything he had left as he seen Jeff had left for the locker room.

  
Jeff, I’m sorry, Undertaker thought, not being able to kick out and trying to get up to head to the locker room. He got up eventually and slowly headed to his and Jeff’s locker room, hoping his boyfriend had gone there and not the medic’s room. He gave a big sigh at finding Jeff laid out on the couch in their locker room.

  
“Jeff,” Undertaker said, quickly moving to kneel next to the couch. “I’m so sorry, babe.” Jeff rolled over onto his side, wincing as he did, and smiled.

  
“It’s not your fault. You had to do it,” Jeff said, brushing Undertaker’s hair from his face.

  
“Did I hurt you?” Undertaker said, running his hands over Jeff to check for injury.

  
“I’m fine. I’m going to be sore for a while, but I’m not injured,” Jeff said, yawning.

  
“Let’s get you to the hotel, so you can go to sleep,” Undertaker said, moving to the lockers and packing up their stuff. “Can you walk?”

  
“Yeah, I can walk,” Jeff said, slowly standing but stumbling into Undertaker as his legs protested. Undertaker quickly wrapped an arm around Jeff’s waist and helped him out to the car. When they got to the hotel, Undertaker quickly helped Jeff up to their room and onto the bed.

  
“Go to sleep, babe,” Undertaker said, wrapping his arm wound Jeff as Jeff curled into his side.

  
“I love you,” Jeff mumbled.

  
“I love you, too,” Undertaker said, kissing the top of Jeff’s head.


End file.
